Switzerland
La Suisse' '''participe au Concours Northvision de la chanson, depuis sa première édition, en Mai 2013 , et l'a remporté à une repris : en Juin 2013 . History of Switzerland in the North Vision Song Contest North Vision Song Contest 01: Debut On March 20, 2013, it was announced by SRG that Switzerland would debut at the North Vision Song Contest. SRG announced holding a national team called "The Voice of Switzerland". The winner "Tornado" by Zazou has not passed to the final, reaching 11th place in the second semifinal. She really tried hard in the SF, but she failed bad. North Vision Song Contest 02 On April 25, 2013, it was announced that Switzerland would continue their participation in the second edition. SRG has organized a large national selection called "Die grosse Entscheidungsshow". The winner was TinkaBelle with the song "The Man I Need". The group participated again in the second semifinal. Switzerland won the second edition with 200 points. North Vision Song Contest 03 On June 1st 2013, SRG announced that they will compete again in North Vision. The broadcoaster organized a national selection has again called "Die grosse Entscheidungsshow". But one week later, the HoD of SRG SSR decided to cancel the National Selection due low time. He decided to send - the artist was chosen internally - the unknown singer 'Toby Meyer' to the home stage in Winterthur. Meyer reached the last place. That was the first and till now the only one time where the host reached the last place. North Vision Song Contest 04 Switzerland will participate again in North Vision. They made again a national selection. 6 songs competed there. Rachel Bloom won the national selection with 1 point ahead of Carrie Underwood and her song "See You Again " She has represented Switzerland with her song "You Can Touch My Boobies". Betting offices handled Rachel's song as a potential winner. She finished on 17th place in the second semi-final. As she failed in the SF, she won two "North Vision Jubilee Awards #10" for the categories "Best Controversal Entry" and "Most Weird Entry". North Vision Song Contest 05 SRG SSR announced on 18th August, that they will participate again in North Vision. They plan to hold a big national selection with 4 semi-finals with each 10 artists and one big final with 12 participants. Jackie Thomas won the national selection and went to Aarhus, Denmark, where she sang for Switzerland on the big NVSC stage. She finished on 10th place with 126 points. The third best result ever for Switzerland. North Vision Song Contest 06 National broadcaster SRG SSR announced that they want to host again a national selection. 12 song fought in a NS for the top place, inter alia: Ilary, 3 For All, Yasmina Hunzinger, Jesse Ritch, Francine Jordi and Akon. The winner of "DGE06" was the band 3 For All with their song '''Together Forever' beating Ilary with her song Apri Il Tuto Cuore with four points. North Vision Song Contest 07 In the seventh edition of NVSC, SRG SSR decided to send a song internally. They chose the Swiss party smasher Single Ladies. It failed in the Semi-Final, reaching the worst result ever for Switzerland. It recieved the 18th place and 52 points. HoD of Switzerland said: "This song is just something for real fans of the Dance/House genre." North Vision Song Contest 08 TinkaBelle asked the broadcaster to perform again on the big NVSC stage, this time in Sarajevo, Bosna i Hercegovine. But SRG SSR said that the band must compete with an other band in a small competition. The band Seven was beaten against TinkaBelle with 69% of the votes. TinkaBelle made it easily through the Semi-Final but failed really really hard in the grand final reaching the last place. It was the first time that a nation reached the last place in the final two times. North Vision Song Contest 09 In NVSC#9, SRG SSR decided to compete again in the competition with the same National-Selection format as last edition. Two musicians/bands fought in a battle for the win. This time, Anna Rossinelli with Sine In A Light and again Remady & Manu L with their song In My Dreams. Anna won the battle with 77% of the votes. They reached the second place in the Semi-Final with 110 points and recieved 131 points and the 8th place in the grand final in Oslo. North Vision Song Contest 10 SRG SSR's HoD said in an interview: "We will send this time an artist directly to the contest. We will choose internally a famous Swiss band!" Few days later, the band name has been revealed: Pegasus will compete for Switzerland in the NVSC#10! They came to Bergen with their new song I Take It All and qualified to the grand final. North Vision Song Contest 11 Switzerland confirmed for the 11th NVSC in the end of September. The new edition will start in November/December. SRG SSR decided that the song MUST be sung in French this time! North Vision Song Contest 12 SRG SSR confirmed indirectly for the 12th edition as they said in an interview: "We want to change the language of the Swiss entry every year and after French in the 11th edition, we will hold a National Selection with songs in Italian, German and maybe an other language!" Contestants Statistics Switzerland has given the most points to... (finals only) Switzerland has given the most points to... (semi only) Viewing figures (final only) North Vision Awards Pictures Anna-Rossinelli.jpg|Anna Rossinelli DSC_7700.JPG|Eulachhalle Winterthur (NVSC#3) Charts-Schweiz-KW-39-Pegasus-landen-auf-Rang-fuenf-mit-Videos.jpg|Pegasus web-3forall-.jpg.jpg|3 For All Artist-1410148-Promofoto3.jpg|Toby Meyer zazou-mall.jpg|Zazou Mall 5979272_orig.jpg|Jackie Thomas 9595635.jpg|Jackie Thomas Rachelsexy2.jpg|Rachel Bloom 627.jpg|Rachel Bloom winterthur1.jpg|Winterthur Acts_Kanderkultur_Tinkabelle.jpg|TinkaBelle Timetable (in French) Category:Countries